A Splendid Soiree/Script
Part 1: Splendid Gallants Before Battle * Sharena: ♪Hmm-hmm-hm-mmm-mm... Your spirit shall shine...♪ * Alfonse: Er... Sharena? * Anna: ♪Across the generations! Now, and for all time!♪ * Alfonse: C-Commander Anna?! * Anna: Right, then! We're ready for our next mission at the dance festival. Let's not waste any time—time to head out! (Scene transition) * Berkut: Rinea... Where are you?! Could it be that she has not yet arrived? * Reinhardt: The ladies are currently choosing their accessories, it would seem... * Berkut: Still?! At this rate the festival will have ended by the time the dancing finally begins... * Reinhardt: Cast your worries aside. Others approach as we speak... Though it seems their presence will demand from us a different kind of dance... Let's begin. After Battle * Berkut: ...Ugh! Where did I make my misstep? * Reinhardt: Fret not. We will retreat for now and rendezvous with the ladies. Part 2: Splendid Darlings Before Battle * Rinea: Oh, my most sincere apologies! I thought surely the two of you were a couple... * Ishtar: Reinhardt is my protector. He has been at my side since I was quite young. He is...very important to me. * Rinea: That must be it. I could tell the bond between you two was strong even from a distance... How wonderful! * Ishtar: Thank you. And likewise, you look delightful together with your partner as well. * Nephenee: ... * Ishtar: And...who's this? No need to hide. Please, come forward. * Nephenee: Ah! I, umm... I must've been brought here by some kind of mistake! * Rinea: My, how adorable you are! ...Ooh! Will you try on this necklace? I think it will suit you! * Nephenee: Ah... Well, umm... After Battle * Ishtar: It would be wise for us to retreat for now. We can reconvene with our dancing partners. * Nephenee: R-right. Part 3: Dreams of the Spotlight Before Battle * Ishtar: The stage is set. * Reinhardt: Then we shall give them a show. * Nephenee: I will...do what I can. * Berkut: They will recognize our greatness. * Rinea: I look forward to joining you on the dance floor, my Lord Berkut... After Battle * Sharena: ♪Hmm-hmm-hm-mmm-mm... Heroes bringing us hope's light...♪ * Alfonse: You're...still singing? Well, the mission is complete, so let's head back. * Sharena: All right! ...But the ballroom dancing is so beautiful, don't you think? I'd love to dance on a lovely stage like that one day too! * Anna: In that case, Sharena, I've got some good news for you! I'm hosting a dance class, and I have a few spots left for hopeful dancers such as yourself! And as a bonus, I'll even throw in a few sessions of singing lessons too! All taught by yours truly! * Sharena: Wow! I'm going to study hard so I can achieve my dreams of performing on a stage! * Anna: And that's not all—registration is... FREE if you share this coupon with your friends! * Alfonse: I see... Well, if that's your dream, Sharena, I support you. As does Kiran, I'm sure. Now...do either of you know anyone who might be interested in discount dancing lessons? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts